Late night revelations
by jj87
Summary: My take on the end of 8x8, JAMKO ONE SHOT


Eddie sighed as she washed the blood from her hands, drying them off she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed again, shed acted way out of line, she'd used her badge to get the upper hand on this guy. Deep down she knew there was no need to arrest him, she could have let him walk-she should have let him walk.

Looking at herself for another minute she shook he head and walked out of the bathroom, he was gonna be fine, he'd walk out of here tomorrow. Looking ahead of her she stopped when she spotted Jamie waiting by the exit in his own clothes, huffing she made her way to him and leaned on the wall beside him "now you can let me have it and tell me your I told you so," she muttered.

"Need a ride?" he replied and walked off without another word.

Frowning she followed him to his car "are you mad at me?" she asked when she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"No," he chuckled "I'll drop you back to the station," he added and pulled away.

Pulling up at the station he turned off the engine and turned to her "you got ten minutes."

"For?" she asked as she pulled off her belt.

"To get changed…I'll be here," he replied and pulled out his phone.

"Okay," she said and climbed out knowing she wouldn't get another answer from him.

Fifteen minutes Jamie looked at his watch then to the door, "what the hell is she doing?" he asked himself and pulled up her number. He shook his head as it went to mail "come on Janko, I'm not getting any younger out here," he said and hung up.

Another five minutes had gone by and still no sign of her, pulling off his belt he took the keys out and climbed out. Walking into the station he walked on to the locker rooms "Janko?" he called in. When he got no reply he frowned and stepped into the room "Eddie?" he called. Finding her on the bench looking down at the floor he walked to her and sat beside her and waited for her to speak.

"He called to thank me," she muttered.

"You saved his life," Jamie replied.

"I know," she nodded "but after the way I carried on, I arrested him, I was a jerk to him."

"You still saved his life," he said and stood up "come on, you can't change it, he's alive and well because of you and you've buried the hatchet, so don't dwell on it," he said and pulled her up.

"It's not that easy Jamie," she sighed "I hated him for years, I swore if I ever saw him again I'd humiliate him as much as he humiliated me. When I saw him something in me snapped, I wanted payback, I wanted him to suffer like I did."

Jamie said nothing and took her hand, leading her out of the locker room he nudged her down the hall and out of the station.

…

Arriving at his place she looked up at the building "you brought me to the wrong place dummy."

"No I didn't," he replied and climbed out "pizza is on the way, beers are in the fridge," he said and walked on.

Following him she leaned on the wall as he unlocked his door "Jamie…thank you," she said.

"Don't mention it Partner," he smiled and let them in.

"No, I mean it," she said and walked to him "you always have my back no matter what, even when I'm in the wrong you never go against me. You pull me aside and talk to me, you keep me grounded and I wanna thank you for looking out for me."

Jamie shrugged "I care about you, I don't wanna see you screw it up for yourself," he said and walked to the fridge.

Eddie leaned on the counter and watched him move about "after it happened at college I went home for a month."

Jamie handed her a bottle and leaned on the counter across from her "I'm sorry you had to go through that Eddie, it was horrible and childish and traumatising."

"Traumatising?" she laughed "more like embarrassment, the photos got back to my dad and he thought I posted them myself."

"Come on Eddie, he knows you'd never do anything like that, he was just upset. Imagine how you'd feel if you found naked pictures of your daughter on the net while she was away at college."

"I'd be straight up to that college with my bat," she chuckled and walked to the sofa. Sighing she dropped onto it "I never told him what happened."

"What?" Jamie asked surprised and followed her "why not?"

Eddie shrugged "I was nineteen, I was fooling around with this guy at a party. Next thing I know the door flies open and I'm carried through the house naked with cameras clicking in my face," she said and looked over at him "how do you tell your dad that?"

"What did you tell him?" he asked curiously.

"That I'd been seeing a guy and I sent them to him, I told him his friends had gotten a hold of his phone and posted them."

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" he asked.

Eddie shrugged again "I'm his only daughter, I know what way he would have reacted. I'd never have been allowed to step foot on that campus again, he'd have them all arrested and charged…it wasn't worth the hassle."

"Eddie, they violated your personal rights, they should have paid for what they'd done."

"I know," she nodded and looked down at her beer "but I know my dad, they wouldn't have made it to court. I did file a complaint with the college, they said they'd look into it but never got back to me."

"They should have been held accountable too then."

"Can we forget it and just watch tv or something?"

"Sure," he nodded and grabbed the remote.

* * *

A while later Jamie laughed at the tv and looked over at her to see she'd fallen asleep, standing up he leaned over her and took her bottle from her. Sliding his hands under her he lifted her into him and carried her on to his room.

Placing her in the bed he pulled the cover over her and lowered his head "night Eddie," he whispered and kissed on the head before backing away from her.

About an hour later he was still up watching tv, he looked towards his room as the door opened to see her sleepily looking back at him "I didn't wanna wake you."

"It's fine," she yawned and dropped down beside him "sorry, I didn't even think I was tired."

"It's okay, you had a long day…do you want another beer?" he asked.

"Sure," she nodded "and have I any clothes here? These jeans are not comfortable at all."

"No, you took them home last time you stayed, but you can raid my closet," he replied as he walked to get her a drink.

"Thanks," she chuckled and stood up "bac in a sec," she added and hurried off to his room.

A few minutes later she arrived back wearing one of his hoodie's and a pair of his sweats "much better," she chuckled and dropped down beside him "what are we watching?"

"Nothing in particular," he replied and held out the remote "you can pick something if you want."

"Cool," she chuckled and took it from him "ah, my favourite," she smirked and leaned back beside him.

Jamie groaned as he watched the Kardashian's on the screen "Eddie, no, please, you know I can't stand them."

Eddie laughed and changed the channel "just kidding, can't stand them either…oh,oh," she said jumping up and down "I love this film…it's just starting."

"Really?" he asked surprised "Shawshank Redemption?"

"One of my favourite movies, how do you not know this?" she laughed "I know almost everything about you."

"Yeah?" he chuckled.

"Yeah," she nodded "I'm kinda hurt here Reagan."

"Aw, come on, don't sulk, I know the important stuff," he chuckled.

"Okay," she said and paused the film "what colour are my eyes?" she asked and covered them quickly.

"Blue," he replied instantly.

"Lucky guess," she chucked "height?"

"Five, four," he replied.

"Nice Regan, my middle name?"

"Marie," he chuckled.

"Okay, okay, I got one," she said scooting closer to him "that guy I was secretly dating for like a month, what was his name?"

"Jason Howards, twenty-eight, five foot nine, black hair, brown eyes, two sisters, mother is a nurse at St victors, Dad passed away on tour in Afghanistan, six, one, four, three Alpine height's-no car," he smirked.

"Wow," she said surprised "stalk much?" she laughed.

"I always look into who your dating just, so I know your safe."

"Why?" she asked moving closer to him.

"Because I care about you, I don't wanna see you hurt," he replied.

Without another word she leaned in and kissed him slowly.

..

Pulling back a little she looked into his more than surprised eyes "thank you for always being there for me."

"I get a pity kiss?" he chuckled.

"No," she scoffed and leaned back into him "I'm trying to tell you I like you."

"I've known that for years now Eddie, keep up," he chuckled and kissed her sweetly.

Pulling back after a minute she shoved him back and lay her head on his chest "why didn't you say anything?"

Jamie wrapped his arm around her "I don't know, I guess I thought if I pushed my feelings down they'd eventually go away…I didn't wanna screw up what we had."

"And now?" she asked tilting her head.

"Now I think we should keep this to ourselves until we get the feel of us being together," he said and looked down on her "if this didn't work out for whatever reason I'd hate not having you with me every day. I don't want us to go to all the trouble of getting new partners then decide we should just be partners and friends…do you get what I'm saying?"

"I get it," she nodded "I'm just worried about us getting caught."

"Eddie," he said nudging her up so he could face her "my feelings for you run pretty deep, I'm just good at hiding them. I don't think they'll ever change, but that's just me and my feelings, for all I know you could just have a crush that will go away in time."

Standing up she slid her legs either side of his and dropped onto his lap "I love you Jamie Reagan, you're not the only one good at hiding things," she chuckled. "I'm pretty confident this is not just a crush and my feelings for you run deep too and they'll stay like that for a very, very long time."

Jamie looked up at her and just stared, he wasn't used to her talking like this-she loved him! he'd never get used to hearing that. Sliding his hands around her back her pulled her down to him "I love you too Eddie, if your as sure as I am about this we'll sort this out tomorrow and then I can take you on a date," he said and kissed her deeply.

"Ooh, a real date," she chuckled as she pulled back "in the meantime," she said and stood up "I know how we could pass the time," she said as she led him back to his bedroom.

"What about your favourite film?" he chuckled.

Shrugging she shoved him onto the bed "seen it before," she said and climbed up over him "but this is your first viewing so pay attention," she said and pulled her top over her head.

"Amazing," Jamie admired and tugged her down to him crashing his lips to hers.

 **A/N just a one shot light fluff, hope you enjoyed it, JJ xx**


End file.
